Des tréfonds de mon cœur
by Wirlestars
Summary: Une pièce sans lumière semble s'étendre sans fin autours de lui tandis que sa mémoire est plongée dans une obscurité impénétrable. Dans quoi est-il encore tombé ?
1. Des tréfonds de mon cœur

Bonjour bonjour ! Ou peut-être bonsoir, mais qu'importe.

Je poste en ce jour très spécial (c'est peut-être l'anniversaire de quelqu'un, c'est important !) ma deuxième fic. Plus de trois mois après ma première. Alors que cette histoire ne va faire que deux chapitres. Et que je l'ai commencée peu après avoir posté pour la première fois ici. Et qu'en plus je l'ai finie depuis presque un mois. Mais personne n'était réellement impatient ( ça serait bizarre... j'ai fait qu'une histoire ) de voir ces chapitres arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais peu importe, je poste donc le premier chapitre aujourd'hui ( ou je l'aurais déjà fait depuis un moment si vous découvrez cette histoire alors que les deux chapitres sont postés et que vous avez eu le courage de lire mes divagations ) et je posterais le deuxième chapitre quand j'aurais le temps. Je suis une personne débordée. Ou presque.

Bon j'arrête maintenant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review à la fin pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture =).

**Disclaimer :******Tous les personnages, qu'ils soient fictifs ou réels, mentionnés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, les uns sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs, et les autres, ce sont des êtres humains donc je pense que vous vous en doutiez quand même.  
>Et évidemment, si cette histoire dérange, je la retirerai.<strong>**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette pièce entièrement noire, sans aucune source de lumière pour l'aider à en définir les contours. Il avait bien tenté, et essayait toujours, d'atteindre un mur mais il n'en avait trouvé aucun. C'était vraiment étrange : il ne pouvait pas être à l'extérieur, le sol étant trop lisse et plat pour confirmer cette théorie et il n'y avait aucune trace du vent, de la lune ou du soleil, il était donc forcément dans une pièce, non ? Enfin, il se posait tellement de questions qu'il n'en était plus à une près.<p>

Il soupira de frustration, cela devait faire des heures qu'il marchait maintenant, peut-être même plus, en réalité, il n'en savait rien. Et en plus il n'avait toujours rien trouvé pouvant lui donner un indice sur l'endroit où il était, comment il était arrivé ici, et pourquoi tous ses amis avaient disparu. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il n'aimait définitivement pas cet endroit. Il était trop froid, trop silencieux, trop … vide. Il soupira une nouvelle fois : quelque chose clochait ici, en dehors de l'étrange absence de bruits, des dimensions effarantes de cet espace et de l'obscurité complète. C'était quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'invisible, comme un instinct ancré tellement profondément dans notre chair, nos os, que l'on ne peut l'ignorer. Plus par réflexe que par réel espoir de distinguer quelque chose, il scruta les ténèbres autour de lui sans pouvoir apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Il se rendit compte sans surprise que seule l'obscurité l'entourait.

Au grès de ses pas, une pensée se fraya un passage dans son esprit : _pourquoi continuer à marcher si c'est pour ne rien trouver _? Se disait-il. _Qu'est-ce qui te fait espérer qu'il y ai simplement une sortie ?_ Il s'arrêta de marcher. C'est vrai, il avait erré _si_ longtemps, et tout ça pour quoi ? Rien. Absolument rien. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans le vide, dans le _néant_. Il eut une étrange impression, comme s'il avait toutes les réponses mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à les mettre bout à bout, comme s'il ne_voulait_ pas comprendre. Il secoua la tête. C'était idiot, pourquoi se cacherait-il la solution à un problème comme celui-là ? Alors qu'il décidait d'abandonner ces pensées, une question s'infiltra dans son esprit : _Pourquoi voudrait-il oublier ? _Il l'ignora, il ne voulait pas oublier au contraire !

Il grogna de mécontentement : se poser de telles questions ne l'aiderait en rien ! Il devait faire le point, il en avait réellement besoin. Autant commencer par ce qu'il savait : hier soir, il était sorti avec Antoine, Links et Nyo pour … pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Il haussa les épaules, peut-être juste pour le plaisir de sortir, après tout, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas tant que ça. Ils étaient donc allés dans un bar et là-bas, ils avaient déconné, et peut-être un peu abusé sur la boisson. Okay, en réalité, ils s'étaient carrément bourrés la gueule. L'alcool. Maintenant il avait au moins une réponse potentielle pour sa mémoire défaillante. Ils étaient restés longtemps, impossible de savoir jusqu'à quelle heure, et il se souvenait être sorti du bar mais après, la seule chose dont il se souvenait était une grande lumière. Il fouilla sa mémoire, essayant de se remémorer la suite pour reconstituer sa soirée, car, il en était sûr, les réponses à toutes ses questions étaient présentes dans ces souvenirs. _Lesquelles questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas répondre_. Il chassa cette pensée et dut finir par se rendre à l'évidence, il n'arriverait pas à se rappeler ainsi. Ou tout du moins, pas pour le moment.

Le fait de ne pouvoir se souvenir du reste de la nuit l'exaspérait énormément mais il sentait qu'il n'en saurait pas plus pour l'instant. Et toujours sans savoir pourquoi, une part de lui en était soulagée. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il n'arrivait à rien ici, sans lumière et sans aucune autre aide ou indication ! Il allait finir par devenir fou à force de ne rien trouver et de ne pas savoir quoi faire ni penser ! Brusquement, un bruit déchira le silence. Mathieu se figea, y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ? Au bout de plusieurs minutes sans bouger et aucun autre bruit, il se décida à repartir lorsqu'une douleur à la tête l'élança. Il l'ignora et parti quand même.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait recommencé à se déplacer lorsqu'un nouveau bruit se fit entendre : un lointain bruit de marteau piqueur ou de tout autre objet du même type. Oui, on aurait dit que quelqu'un essayait de casser un mur. Malgré la distance, il lui semblait que le bruit venait de sa gauche, ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il s'y dirigea, sans penser une seule seconde au scénario des multiples films d'horreur qu'il avait vu. Plus il se rapprochait, plus les craquements se faisait entendre régulièrement. De même, plus la fréquence des craquements augmentait, plus sa tête le faisait souffrir. Alors qu'un choc plus fort que les autres se fit entendre, une vague de souffrance l'assaillit.

Une grimace de douleur déforma son visage alors qu'il s'effondra à genoux. Il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser. Sa respiration s'accélérait au même rythme que la douleur qui se propageait dans son corps, son cœur battait entre ses côtes comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. La souffrance pulsait dans ses veines, incendiant chaque parcelle de son corps de douleur en lui donnant l'impression d'être entouré de flammes léchant sa peau. Ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus, comme s'il n'était qu'un esprit dans un corps dont il n'avait plus le contrôle. Et ces maudits craquements qui ne cessaient pas ! Ils emplissaient sa tête, résonnant à l'intérieur comme un écho, ne lui permettant plus de différencier ceux qu'il entendait réellement et ceux qu'il croyait entendre. Il avait envie de hurler pour masquer le bruit mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, sauf quelques halètements saccadés. L'air peinait à arriver à ses poumons, sa vision se brouillait et son cerveau se déconnectait lentement de la réalité, si bien que son calvaire lui sembla durer des jours entiers alors qu'il ne dut pas être long de plus de quelques minutes. Des pensées en désordre envahissaient sa tête alors qu'une en particulier l'obsédait : _je ne veux pas mourir._ Alors qu'il cru sa dernière heure arrivée, une lueur blanche inonda ses yeux au moment où les bruits de marteau cessèrent enfin. Il était baigné par une chaleur douce et rassurante qui réchauffait son corps et apaisait ses tourments.

Il resta prostré sur le sol de longues minutes en attendant que toute sa souffrance se fut stoppée. Ce ne fut qu'à partir de ce moment là qu'il se décida à se relever, lentement, guettant le moindre retour de la douleur. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement levé, il examina son corps et fut étonné de ne découvrir aucune blessure. Bien que toujours hésitant, il tenta de trouver la source de la lumière qui éclairait désormais les ténèbres. Il constata alors que ce qu'il avait prit pour une pièce fermée semblait s'étendre sans fin tout autour de lui. Mais quel était cet endroit ? Il tourna sur lui-même et se stoppa lorsqu'il aperçut d'où venait la lumière : elle paraissait être à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol et un léger bruissement s'en échappait. Il se rapprochait avec méfiance de l'ouverture lorsqu'il buta sur une irrégularité du sol.

Il faillit ne pas s'en étonner avant de se rappeler que le sol était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus lisse. Il se pencha pour l'examiner avant de se rendre compte qu'un escalier se dressait devant lui. Les bruits s'échappant de la lumière se firent plus présents et il crut reconnaître parmi eux les voix de ses amis. Il se redressa brusquement et commença à gravir les marches en courant. Plus il montait, plus un bourdonnement résonnait dans ses oreilles, plus bruyant à mesure qu'il progressait. L'ouverture qu'il avait crut voir à un ou deux mètres au dessus du sol se dressait en réalité beaucoup plus haut, à tel point que plus il montait, plus il avait l'impression de faire du sur place. Il haletait, sa tête lui tournait mais malgré cela il continua à monter les marches, pour finalement réussi à atteindre l'ouverture. Lorsqu'il traversa la lumière quelque chose se tendit brusquement en lui avant de se briser violemment.

Il s'effondra sur le sol totalement sonné, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il découvrit un environnement auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.


	2. Des tréfonds de mon âme

Hey, me revoilà avec un peu de retard sur ce que j'avais prévu mais moins que ce qu'il aurait pu arriver. Donc je m'en sort pas si mal.

Etant donné que les raisons de mon retard ne sont pas intéressantes, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. A part que je ne suis pas médecin/docteur et que donc je n'ai évidemment aucune connaissance fondée dans ce domaine. Et que mon histoire n'est qu'une histoire et qu'elle ne s'est jamais réalisée dans la vraie vie (sinon je ne suis pas au courant).

Voilà, bonne lecture =)

**Réponse aux reviews (pour les personnes sans compte) :**

Harmonie : Merci beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir que tu ai apprécié, et je ne pensais pas que mes persos étaient complexes (c'est vrai, ça me fait bizarre de me dire ça =)). Et parle bien comme tu en as envie, je ne suis moi aussi qu'une pauvre personne de moins de 18 ans :p.

Mais je n'avais pas prévu de suite et je ne pense toujours pas en faire (je ne saurais pas quoi raconter) donc cette histoire s'arrête ici, mais tu peux bien imaginer la suite que tu veux ;).

J'espère aussi à une prochaine fois.

**Disclaimer :******Tous les personnages, qu'ils soient fictifs ou réels, mentionnés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, les uns sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs, et les autres, ce sont des êtres humains donc je pense que vous vous en doutiez quand même.  
>Et évidemment, si cette histoire dérange, je la retirerai.<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Il s'effondra sur le sol totalement sonné, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il découvrit un environnement auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. <em>

Il était dans une pièce entièrement blanche avec un mobilier tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, uniforme et … _blanc_. Deux grandes fenêtres occupaient le mur face à la porte, donnant sur deux arbres en passe de perdre leurs feuilles. _Perdre leurs feuilles ?_ Mathieu tilta à cette information : ils étaient au printemps lors de son dernier souvenir. Il se retourna alors pour voir précisément _où _ il avait atterrit. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Antoine assit sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre le regard dans le vide. Il se précipita vers lui, si soulagé de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait après avoir passé autant de temps seul. Malheureusement, la réaction d'Antoine ne fut absolument pas l'une de celles qu'aurait pensé Mathieu : il se contenta de fixer un point derrière lui, l'ignorant comme s'il n'existait pas. Il tenta de le faire réagir, mais rien de ce qu'il ne fit ne changea le comportement de son ami. Soudainement et après un énième soupir, Antoine se leva et quitta la chambre. Le plus petit le regarda partir décontenancé : _mais que se passait-il ?_

« Si t'avait regardé autours de toi au lieu de t'occuper de l'autre chevelu, t'aurais déjà compris gamin. » Une voix rauque et grave résonna dans la pièce, et Mathieu se retourna brusquement.

Il eu le choc de sa vie : le Patron, ainsi que le Geek, le Hippie et le Panda se tenaient devant lui en chair et en os. Il allait leur demander comment cela était possible lorsqu'il vit ce qui serait certainement le _vrai_ choc de sa vie : il se voyait étendu sur un lit avec une multitude de fils et de tubes branchés sur son corps. Il était à l'hôpital. Ou plutôt, son _corps_ était à l'hôpital. Il se sentit mal : son ventre se tordait douloureusement, ses jambes vacillaient dangereusement et sa respiration était plus que laborieuse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander des explications à ses personnalités, des flashs de mémoire firent irruption dans son esprit : des rires emplissaient ses oreilles, bientôt remplacés par des cris et des crissements de pneus. Des piques de douleur transperçaient son corps et atteignaient son âme. Il avait envie de hurler d'une douleur dont il ne se souvenait pas. _Pas encore, _ fut sa dernière pensée avant de se faire emporté par le flot de ses souvenirs :

_Il sortait du bar avec ses amis, aucun d'eux ne marchait vraiment droit, ce qui les faisait rire, plus ou moins selon la démarche de chacun. Il rigolait avec les autres quand il vit de l'autre côté de la rue un chat qu'il aurait qualifié de trop meugnon_ s'_il avait put aligner deux pensées cohérentes, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Il eu donc une envie plus ou moins répressible : il voulait caresser ce chat. Il traversa alors la route pour atteindre son objectif. Ce fut sa première erreur. La deuxième fut de ne pas avoir regardé si une voiture ou autre arrivait d'un des côtés de la rue, et la troisième et dernière fut de ne pas avoir réagit lorsque ses amis l'appelèrent._

Il se souvenait enfin comment avait fini sa soirée mais il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Une part de lui sembla penser _ je t'avais prévenu_ et il ne put qu'admettre que c'était vrai. Il avait fini sa soirée percuté par un camion, à cause de sa propre bêtise et d'un peu d'alcool.

_ Alors que la douleur pulsait dans son corps une étrange frénésie semblait prendre forme autours de lui: il entendait ses amis crier et le chauffeur appeler les pompier, mais tout cela lui parvenait comme étouffé par le coton qui emplissait son esprit. Il distinguait au travers des larmes emplissant ses yeux, des formes indistinctes, dont une essayant de contenir les multiples hémorragies dont il était la victime. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, ce devait-être Alexis, c'était le plus sobre d'entre eux. S'il y avait bien une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas retirer à l'accident, c'était bien d'avoir fait décuver tout le monde plus rapidement, lui compris. Lui surtout. A cette pensé, son sourire se transforma en rictus, qui devint rapidement une grimace de douleur : il aurait préféré être saoul, la souffrance aurait été plus supportable. Son cœur ralentissait. Si les secours ne se dépêchaient pas, il allait mourir, il le savait. _Il est déjà trop tard, de toute façon_, se dit-il. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer sous les suppliques des autres. _Désolé_, pensa-t-il. Il aurait voulu s'excuser mais sa gorge était _si_ sèche et sa langue _si_ lourde... Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscient, les sirènes des ambulances résonnèrent à ses oreilles, les voix des médecins tentant de le sauver n'atteignirent, elles, pas son conscient. _

Il n'était pas mort alors ? Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Mais comment ? Et pourquoi se _voyait-_il couché sur un lit d'hôpital ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son corps ?

_« Chargez ! » Un choc électrique traversa sa poitrine et son cœur se remit à battre. « Surtout, faites en sorte qu'il perde le moins de sang possible ! On a déjà faillit le perdre deux fois ! » Un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres et il entrouvrit ses yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière était beaucoup trop vive et les murs trop clairs. « On est encore loin de l'hôpital ? Il faut qu'on l'opère au plus vite ! » Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et cette fois il put regarder autours de lui sans être aveuglé. Il était encore dans l'ambulance. Il se sentait... bizarre. Il ne sentait plus son corps, mais au moins il ne souffrait plus. De toute façon, ne pas sentir son corps ne le gênait pas plus que ça, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. « Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, tout va bien se passer. Nous sommes presque à l'hôpital. » L'un des médecins avait dut finir par voir qu'il était réveillé. Mais il était si fatigué. Fermer les yeux pour s'endormir et laisser ces hommes s'occuper de lui était si simple. « Monsieur, restez avec nous, parlez-nous. Comment vous appelez- vous ? Non ! Ne fermez pas les yeux ! Quel est votre nom? Monsieur, s'il vous ... » Ils savaient qu'il voulait dormir, alors pourquoi l'en empêcher ? Penser était si dur... et ses paupières si lourdes... Peut-être que le docteur ne serait pas fâché s'il ne fermait les yeux que quelques instants, justes quelques secondes... « Merde ! On est en train de le perdre ! Chargez à deux ... » Mathieu sombra avant qu'il n'ai le temps de finir sa phrase._

Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il avait été si proche de mourir. Son cœur avait arrêté de battre plusieurs fois, mais les médecins l'avaient sauvé. Ses blessures avaient-elles finies par avoir raison de lui ? Peut-être était-il un fantôme ? Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Un fantôme...

_« Est-ce que le bloc est prêt ? Si l'on ne l'opère pas tout de suite il est mort ! Son cœur s'est arrêté quatre fois pendant le trajet ! » Il avait tellement mal. Son corps était comme broyé dans un étau de douleur qui compressait chaque parcelle de son être. Pourquoi souffrait-il autant déjà ? Peut importe, s'il était à l'hôpital c'était pour qu'il arrête de souffrir non ? « Le bloc trois est libre ! On y va ! » Pourquoi tout le monde autours de lui avaient-ils un air aussi soucieux ? Son état n'était pas si catastrophique, n'est-ce pas ? « On va commencer, anesthésiez-le. » On voulait qu'il dorme ? Pourquoi pas, tant qu'il ne souffrait plus._

Lorsque Mathieu reprit pleinement connaissance, il découvrit qu'il était tombé sur le sol. Autours de lui ses personnalités le regardaient avec inquiétude, même le Patron qui tentait de le masquer. Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers eux, et le Geek gémit doucement en croisant son regard : il était légèrement vide, empreint d'une tristesse sans nom et il reflétait une fragilité telle qu'on aurai crut qu'il allait se briser au moindre choc. Mathieu parla, la voix un peu éraillée d'avoir si peu servie :

« Je... On est... On est dans le coma ? »

Les autres hochèrent lentement la tête. Cette vérité leur faisait aussi mal qu'à lui, il n'y avait qu'à les regarder pour comprendre qu'ils étaient ébranlés. Le pilier indestructible qu'ils formaient auparavant dans l'esprit de Mathieu n'était plus qu'une ruine effondrée. Leur hôte se posait encore plusieurs questions dont deux plus importante que les autres :

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Ce fut le panda qui lui répondit. Il lui lança un regard grave avant de lâcher la bombe :

« Six mois. Tu a faillit mourir plusieurs fois pendant le premier mois. Antoine passe tous les jours, ou presque. Les autres passent une fois par semaine. Ils te parlent, et... on s'est dit que tu voudrais savoir qu'Antoine va poser de fleurs sur la tombe de tes parents pour toi. »

Mathieu était trop choqué pour répondre. Six mois. Il avait passé six mois de sa vie à dormir. Il avait perdu six mois et s'il ne se réveillait pas, il en perdrait encore. Il avait perdu six mois à cause d'un camion, mais surtout à cause de lui-même. Et ça le rendait malade. Ses amis étaient tristes par sa faute. S'il les avait écoutés, il plaisanterait avec eux en ce moment au lieu de s'observer inconscient sur un lit. Six mois. Six putain de mois. Il n'était pas dupe. Les chances qu'il se réveille maintenant étaient presque nulles, pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Mais ça ne répondait pas à la deuxième question :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Je veux dire... pourquoi ne sommes nous pas dans ma tête ? Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de mon esprit normalement... »

« C'est de la faute aux ornithorynques, gros ! »

Personne ne réagit et ce fut le Patron qui prit la parole :

« On ne sait pas pourquoi mais ton corps à décidé de nous expulser. On pense qu'il se régénère plus vite sans esprits. C'était soit le coma soit une mort lente. Ton corps à fait son choix.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul problème, reprit le Panda, sans esprits, ton cerveau n'émet plus aucun signal.

- C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea Mathieu

- Tu es mort cérébralement pour les médecins.

- Oh... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...

- C'est simple gamin, il veulent te débrancher parce que pour eux t'es mort. C'est bon comme ça ? »

Le Patron avait parlé vite et d'une voix agressive, il était sûrement sur les nerfs à l'idée de disparaître. Mathieu ne réagit pas immédiatement, tout était tellement fou ! Il venait de se réveiller en dehors de son corps pour lui annoncer dans la foulée qu'on risquait de le tuer parce les médecins croyait qu'il était mort. Merveilleux.

« Je... je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'eau... Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? … Ah oui, j'avais oublié que je suis une sorte de fantôme... De mieux en mieux. » Il lâcha les derniers mots dans un soupir, il avait tout de même un peu de mal à adhérer à la situation.

Plusieurs jours se succédèrent, jours qui devinrent des semaines, sans que personne ne vienne éteindre la vie de Mathieu. Pendant ces longues semaines à voir défiler ses amis devant son corps, les voir lui parler, pleurer pour les plus émotifs, lui tordit le cœur : il ne devait pas avoir à voir ça. Il fit aussi une découverte intéressante qui lui redonna du courage une vingtaine de jour après son « réveil », il avait découvert que son corps semblait l'appeler. Il l'attirait. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à le réintégrer. Il en avait parlé à ses personnalités mais ils ne ressentaient pas la même chose et n'avaient aucune idée de la cause de ce phénomène.

Ce fut que le jour ou il se décida enfin à toucher son corps qu'il compris comment réintégrer son corps : il sentait que son corps était prêt à l'accueillir mais quelque chose l'empêcher de rentrer. Une sorte de barrière qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour briser. Il crut devenir fou : la solution était là, sous son nez, mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre ! Dès lors, ses journées se résumèrent à tenter de regagner son corps, tentatives qui se soldaient toujours par un échec, et un épuisement total de Mathieu.

Et pendant qu'il se reposait il avait eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il était, à ce que ses personnalités étaient, et à force de débattre, ils en avaient déduit qu'ils étaient l'âme de Mathieu. Son esprit, selon comment vous préférez le nommer. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé que ses personnalités faisaient parties de son âme. Il ne pensait même pas qu'elles existaient avant de les voir ici. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre, il avait donc un peu de mal à admettre qu'il avait un dédoublement de la personnalité. Il s'était découvert et ce qui savait maintenant l'effrayait un peu, il devait bien l'avouer. Comment se passerait sa vie désormais que ses personnages existaient réellement, fut-il uniquement dans son esprit, ou serait-il ''possédé'' par ses personnalités ? Toutes ces questions rongeaient son cœur sans qu'il sache comment les faire taire. Une nuit de plus passa, sans qu'aucune solution ne soit trouvée.

Au matin, Mathieu sut que cette matinée était spéciale. Il le sentait au plus profond de son âme. _C'est aujourd'hui que tout se joue._ _Vivre ou mourir._ C'était tellement ironique. Il était déjà à moitié mort et sa vie aurait dut se terminer il y a plus de six mois ! Ses personnalités aussi devaient le sentir, ils arboraient tous un air sombre et concentré. Tout était calme. Tout jusqu'au moment où Antoine arriva et que le docteur vint lui parler. Jusqu'au moment où un éclair de lucidité traversa le regard du hippie qui lâcha d'une voix pâteuse :

« Il m'appelle gros. C'est l'heure de rentrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore le camé ? Qui t'appelle ? Faut rentrer où ? Demanda le patron

- Tu le sens pas ? Il nous appelle, il est prêt.

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu...

- Il a raison patron, tu le sens pas ? Notre corps nous appelle. C'est le moment. »

Mathieu les regarda avant de soupirer :

« Vous fatiguez pas les mecs, j'ai déjà essayé, mon corps m'a rejeté.

- Mais c'est normal ! T'étais incomplet !

- Incomplet ? C'est quoi ce bordel encore ?

- T'as déjà oublié ? Demanda le Geek d'une toute petite voix, Tous ensemble, on est ton âme, seul, on n'est rien. »

Le youtuber le fixa sans comprendre avant que Maître Panda n'intervienne pour préciser:

« Si tu veux retourner dans ton corps tu vas avoir besoin de nous. »

Ce fut précisément ce moment que choisirent Antoine et le médecin pour revenir, le grand brun avec une expression désespérée sur le visage :

_« Je vous laisse encore quelques minutes pour décider. Vous êtes la seule personne que nous avons trouvée pour prendre cette décision bien que je sache que vous ne faites pas partie de sa famille. Malheureusement, les seuls membres que nous ayons trouvés affirment ne pas connaître votre ami et vous êtes le seul suffisamment proche de lui pour choisir._

_ - Je ne sais pas quoi faire, vous êtes sûr qu'il vous faut une réponse aujourd'hui ?_

_ - J'en suis certain, désolé._

_Antoine laissa échapper un soupir et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils disposés autours du lit du patient, de son ami. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et commença à marmonner quelque chose que Mathieu n'arrivait pas à entendre. Le médecin dut juger que c'était le bon moment pour se retirer car il sortit de la salle sans que personne ne réagisse. _

Le présentateur de SLG se rapprocha de son ami pour comprendre ses paroles. Par curiosité peut-être ? Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était un peu macabre : son collègue pensait qu'il était mort et qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais, alors qu'il voyait tout ce qu'il se passait autours de lui. Il s'en voulait presque d'être là.

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour saisir les mots d'Antoine, il sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de la détresse de son ami :

_« Je sais pas quoi faire mec, je veux pas choisir. C'est trop dur, tu comprends ? Je suis désolé, je sais pas si je peux y arriver... Et si je me trompe ? Et si je te tue ? Mais peut-être que tu es déjà mort... J'en sait rien, si tu étais à ma place, je suis sûr que tu aurais su quoi faire ! Putain... J'm'en veux tellement, j'aurais du te surveiller, t'es celui qui tiens le moins bien l'alcool et je le savais ! On le savait tous... Les autres aussi, ils s'en veulent. Et faut que ce soit moi qui choisisse. Mais je peux pas. Je veux pas te tuer. Mais je veux pas non plus continuer à espérer s'il n'y a rien à attendre... Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me répète, hein ? Fait chier, je pleure en plus... Mec réveille-toi !... Je suis con, c'est ça ? Y a rien à attendre ? »_

_ Le docteur revint à ce moment là, coupant Antoine dans son monologue. Il lui demanda son choix, mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas, enfoncé trop profondément dans ses pensées. Il fallut que le médecin le secoue légèrement pour obtenir son attention._

Mathieu comprit qu'il lui fallait agir rapidement : son ami avait perdu espoir et l'homme qui le soignait était convaincu qu'il était mort, qu'il n'était plus qu'un corps, vide, sans esprit. Ce qui était presque vrai. Derrière lui il entendit le patron jurer, signe qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui : Antoine allait certainement le débrancher.

_« Monsieur ? qu'avez vous décidé de faire ? »_

Il se précipita vers son corps sans la moindre idée de la manière qu'il lui fallait agir. Comment regagner son corps ? C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule pour vois le sourire rassurant du Panda. Il se détendit instantanément, il savait comment faire. Il appela ses personnalités et leur demanda de s'accrocher à lui. Il posa ses mains de chaque côtés de sa tête et tenta de les enfoncer dedans.

_« Je... je ne suis pas encore sûr, il n'a vraiment aucune chance de se réveiller ? »_

Il manqua de lever les yeux au ciel : bien sûr qu'il allait se réveiller ! Mais à quoi pensait Antoine ? Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps, la résistance que lui opposait son corps était plus forte que ce qu'il avait imaginé, c'était tout. Il força plus, l'effort recouvrant son front d'un fine pellicule de sueur.

_« Je comprends monsieur, mais les chances pour qu'il sorte du coma sont si proches de zéro qu'il est inutile d'espérer son rétablissement. Je suis désolé. »_

Bon sang, mais quel imbécile ce docteur ! Il allait le tuer alors qu'il avait bientôt brisé toute les barrières que son corps avait dressé pour l'empêcher de revenir. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se régénère plus vite sans esprit ? La faute à ses personnalités sûrement.

_Antoine soupira :_

_« Très bien. J'ai pris ma décision alors. »_

Mathieu paniquait : pas maintenant ! C'était l'affaire d'une dizaine de seconde pour qu'il réussisse !

_« Qu'avez-vous choisi de faire ? »_

Antoine ne pouvait pas se rendre compte que Mathieu pouvait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre, le médecin n'y pouvait rien non plus, rien ne prouvait que ce fut possible. Mathieu tressailli à l'entente de la réponse d'Antoine :

_« Débranchez-le. »_

_Le médecin adressa un signe de tête à ses confrères qui s'approchèrent du corps immobile de Mathieu._

Au moment même où les médecins s'apprêtaient à pousser le bouton qui sellerait son sort, la dernière des barrières céda et l'esprit de Mathieu fut aspiré dans sa tête avec ses personnalités.

_Le médecin allait débrancher son patient lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Le docteur fit quelques pas en arrière sous le coup de la surprise : c'était bien la première fois dans sa carrière, dans le monde même, qu'un patient mort cérébralement se réveillait d'un coma ! Toutes les personnes dans la pièce regardaient le miraculé sans savoir comment réagir. Le premier à se reprendre fut Antoine qui de précipita vers son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras._

_« Bordel mec, me refait plus jamais un coup pareil ! _

_ -Je pourrai te dire la même chose, ça t'arrive souvent de vouloir me débrancher ? Lui répliqua le plus petit avec un sourire _

_ -Comment tu... »_

_Pour seule réponse, Mathieu lui lança un regard énigmatique :_

_« Je t'expliquerai au autre jour. »_

* * *

><p>Je tiens juste à préciser (au cas où, sait-on jamais) que si je parle dans ce chapitre de la tombe des parents de Mathieu, c'est juste pour expliquer pourquoi c'est Antoine qui doit choisir de débrancher Mathieu ou non, parce que ici, c'est son meilleur ami. Et il n'y a (toujours dans mon histoire) aucune relation amoureuse entre aucune des personnes citées, mais vous pouvez voir ce que vous avez envie ;).<p>

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir =).


End file.
